King of Hueco Mundo
by dartboi
Summary: Hitsugaya returns to Hueco Mundo out of curiosty of what happened to Hallibel. What will he find? Rated M for Lemon.
1. The New King

Hey guys this is a HallibelxHitsugaya Fanfic.

Note: Guys, this story is just smut. There is not going to be some very deep and complex story, it's just smut. I am warning you all of that now.

Warning: Lemon

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach because if I did Gin, Hallibel, and Stark would all be alive…

Now onto the story!

* * *

><p>It had been 5 years since the battle for Karakura. In that time Hitsugaya had grown a little and also had lost some of his childish nature. Some. He still wondered what had ever happened to Hallibel when she left for Hueco Mundo after being healed by Orohime.<p>

Hitsugaya sat at his desk wondering instead of doing work. He had always seemed to wonder about it from time to time. "What did she do when she went back to the hell hole…is she trying to restart the Espada?" He asked out loud since his lazy lieutenant was most likely out drinking with Shuhei and Kiara and no one else dared tread around his office.

Hitsugaya teal eyes scanned over through the room looking for nothing in particular. Hitsugaya then put his head in his hands "Five years…I've wondered what happened…Why can't I get her out of my mind!" He yelled to himself. His fist then pounded on the desk shaking some of the god awful paperwork that controlled his life "She was my opponent...That's it. Just like all the rest, but why can't I shake her from my mind..." He growled "Maybe...Maybe if I find out what happened to her, then I will finally be at ease...The question is how can I do that...?"

Suddenly a brilliant idea struck Squad Ten Captain; he would get the Kido Corps to open a portal to Hueco Mundo! He then slumped for a second, questioning how he could even begin to persuade them to open it. Hitsugaya growled slightly "I'll just lie, I need to find out or I won't be able to live with myself and I'm already dead..." He said, his voice full of determination.

Hitsugaya flash stepped from building to building towards the Kido Corps. He didn't have time to waste, he needed to know, his curiosity was getting the better of him completely. He stopped to think for a moment, what if she had died? Hitsugaya quickly pushed this thought away with the reminder that she had almost killed him, a Captain of the Serietie; she was not a easy to defeat opponent.

Once arriving at the Kido Corps, Hitsugaya walked around for what felt like ages until he found someone who seemed to be the one who opened the portals, hard to tell since they all had masks on for the most part. He took a silent but deep breath and looked at the man "I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain of Squad Ten and I require entrance to Hueco Mundo" He said in an orderly tone. The man looked down "What kind of business?" He asked flatly and void of any emotion.

Hitsugaya just scowled 'I believe that is my own business and not yours" He said in the same orderly tone. "Maybe I shouldn't let you in" the guard said in the same tone as before. Hitsugaya had nearly had enough "Maybe I should tell your Commanding Officer you are denying a captain of the Serietie entrance to Hueco Mundo on official business."

The guard just stood then sighed in annoyance, reaching over towards a bright red lever, after pulling it a garganta seemed to rip open not too far away. Hitsugaya said nothing and walked in with a solemn look. After what seemed like an endless walk through the garganta he finally emerged on the other side, landing in the empty wasteland. He flash stepped his way forward, towards the giant palace of Hueco Mundo that was now greatly damaged. Once arriving at the front gates Hitsugaya walked around and looked at the battered down Hueco Mundo then continued upon his path "I just need to find her...Figure out what happened and then I can leave..." he said calmly before he suddenly felt a certain familiar spiritual pressure.

He followed the way there until he found a door that was slightly a jar, he gently slid up to it and tried peeking through. Then suddenly there was an eruption of pressure that shook the ground, causing the white haired captain to fall forward through the door. Hallibel smirked slightly from the throne she was on, looking down at the snow haired male "Ah Hitsugaya how did I know you would come, much sooner than I thought." She said smiling coyly.

Hitsugaya blinked "How did you know I was coming…And sooner? It's been five years!" He said yelled, standing back up to his feet. Hallibel smiled and playfully tapped her own chin "I knew your curiosity would lead you here and I'm quite glad. Plus when you're all alone in a huge castle, you tend to lose track of time... "Sshe said looking down at him as she crossed her arms unknowingly pushing her breasts up and closer together.

"You're happy?" Hitsugaya said in outright confusion, of all the emotions he expected, shock, anger, rage, confusion, happiness was certainty not one of them. Hallibel smirked "Why yes, I need a king don't I?" She coo'd, smiling seductively. Before Hitsugaya could respond Hallibel had moved forward in a binding motion and snaked her arms around Hitsugaya, as she kissed him sliding her tongue into his mouth forcefully.

Hitsugaya didn't struggle, he felt as if he should but her lips; they were so very soft and he felt pure bliss. Hallibel pulled back then removed his captain's robe and quickly tore off his kimono with two swift pulls.

Hitsugaya was now naked except for his boxers, leaving the teal eyed male blushing furiously "W-what are you doing!?" Hallibel let her silky white bra slip off as her giant and plentiful breasts bounced with each move. Hitsugaya blushed and tried not to stare, failing miserably. Hallibel smiled and grabbed him lustfully "Mmmm you're my king, understand?" she said sounding very sultry.

Hitsugaya blushed and looked down slightly before Hallibel lifted his chin with one finger. As she looked into his eyes then kissed him in the same style as before except completely dominating his mouth with her tongue.

Hitsugaya had gave in completely, her lips felt like heaven and she looked amazing truthfully, her beach blond hair had grown out much more and was rather wild. Plus her eyes were still that gorgeous teal that he remembered, just back then he would have never used that adjective to describe them. Hitsugaya submitted and wrapped his arms around her neck and deepened the kiss letting her have control for now. Hallibel reached down slowly and grabbed his half erected member and began to play with it teasingly.

Hitsugaya moaned gently as Hallibel looked at him lustfully "Oh someone's horny aren't they?" she said seductively. Suddenly Hallibel pushed him gently to the floor that was oddly smirked and got on top of his stomach and pushed her breasts towards his face "Oh Shiro…don't you just want to lick these hmmm? C'mon don't be shy, I'm your queen now" She said, purring the last part.

Hitsugaya blushed then lick her left breast gently before Hallibel growled "What are you doing? Pleasure your queen now!" She commanded, her tone changing drastically. Hitsugaya blushed and quickly obeyed as he took that little nub of flesh into his mouth as his tongue ran circles over it sometimes prodding it. Hallibel moaned gently as she pushed his head deeper making him take more into his mouth.

Hitsugaya licked the nub of flesh as it hardened and began to suck on it gently. Hallibel moaned in pleasure and looked down at Hitsugaya with lust and admiration "Mmmm my king" She said sounding somewhat possessive. Hitsugaya pulled away gently looking at the erect nub of flesh.

Hallibel smiled "Oh Shiro I'm pretty sure my other one feels a bit left out" She said pushing her right breast towards his mouth.

Hitsugaya didn't take it into his mouth but licked up and down and flicked it with his tongue. Hallibel unsatisfied grabbed his head and forced him to take the nub into his mouth. Hitsugaya then sucked as he licked it until it was erect.

Hallibel smiled and him "Mmmm good" she purred slightly as she then pinned him removes his boxers slowly. She blinked in shock at how big it was. She thought when she played with it, it was half erect but apparently it was still limp.

"It's so big…" she said quietly looking at it. Hitsugaya blushed lightly at the compliment and said nothing. Hallibel then began to imagine the giant penis inside of her. She moaned loudly and began to get wet then smiled and looked at Hitsugaya.

Without saying a word she began to stroke the massive penis and took the head into her mouth as she kissed it with wet sloppy kisses. Hitsugaya moaned in pure bliss as his penis became fully hard.

Hallibel blinked at how big it was and took a little more than the head into her mouth and began licking the head gently swirling around it. Hitsugaya moaned "Oh Hallibel…" He said in a cool and relaxed voice.

Hallibel tried to take the whole thing into her mouth and got very close as she deep throated him. Hitsugaya moaned loudly "Hallibel…I thi-think I'm going to cu- oh fuck!" he moaned as he released a load of thick and rich cum into her mouth.

Hallibel tried to swallow it but couldn't handle it as she swallowed whatever she could as the rest squirted in her face. Hallibel smiled and wiped her face and then licked her hand slowly looking at Hitsugaya with lust in her eyes. Hitsugaya smirked slightly, he wasn't going to be on the defense this whole time.

He quickly sat up and gently pinned Hallibel to the ground looking down at her. Hallibel blushed at the sudden change in control then looked at him smirking "Cmon Shiro…Fuck me, fuck your queen" she said in a deep sultry tone. "I'll be happy to oblige" Hitsugaya said smirking seductively as he suddenly rammed into her vagina with his massive penis making Hallibel yell in pleasure and making her shake.

Hallibel looked at him with burning lust "Keep going!" She ordered as Hitsugaya smirked and pulled out again then rammed in hard and repeated the process.

Hallibel began to pant "Oh yes Shiro fuck my nice wet pussy…Make your queen happy" she said grabbing him and forcing him into a kiss.

Hitsugaya slowly began to increase his speed but keeping the same level of power in his thrusts. Hitsugaya continued to kiss his new queen and rub his hands through her bright blond hair. Hallibel tried to moan but Hitsugaya forced her silent with the way he was kissing her.

Hallibel tried to moan loudly but could not as Hitsugaya stared at her lovingly with his bright blue eyes. Hitsugaya broke the kiss letting her release a deep moan. Hallibel looked at him lustfully holding him close "Cum in me now…" she said quietly.

Hitsugaya blinked "What?" he asked blinking as he continued the same rate of his thrusts. "Cum in me now! Fill my pussy with your rich cum!" she yelled in pleasure a deep blush across her face.

Hitsugaya smiled and stopped holding his cum back and released in her. "Oh! It's overflowing!" Hallibel moaned in pure bliss as she felt the cum ooze out her vagina and onto her stomach and legs. Hitsugaya panted gently resting his head on her breasts smiling. Hallibel looked at him and smiled then pulling him up to eye level "My king…" she said with compassion and love.

Hitsugaya just smiled lightly "My queen…" he said with the most love and admiration he had something Hallibel wasn't used to from men. They kissed deeply enjoying each other.


	2. Threesome

Hey guys you wanted me to continue the series so here it is~ Also if you want a funny story about the Espada go check mine out called Espada on Crack.

* * *

><p>It had been weeks since Hitsugaya had left the Soul Society to become King of Hueco Mundo beside his queen who he cherished deeply. Meanwhile in the Soul Society Rangiku had been worried sick. Rangiku passed the room with her hands behind her back as Momo sat there with a frown.<p>

Rangiku sighed as she glazed over at the desk where her captain would usually have been at work. Why would he leave she thought sitting down looking at the ground. It had been said that he had gone to Hueco Mundo on in his words "Official Business" which she didn't buy in the least.

She stood up and looked forward "Captain where are you..." She wondered out loud. Momo looked up 'He left...he left didn't he! He went to Hueco Mundo to leave the Soul Society!" Momo yelled standing then pushing whatever was on the table which was just a pen and some other office materials.

Rangiku grabbed Momo by the shoulders and shook her gently "No he didn't, you know better than that" Rangiku yelled with frustration in her voice. Momo put her head in her hands and gently weeping. Rangiku looked out a window slowly then spoke "I'm going to get him..." She said leaving the room not taking her Zenpakuto.

Rangiku had gone into the portal to Hueco Mundo convincing the guard that she was sent on a retrieval mission. As she came upon the gates of Hueco Mundo she sensed some very cold spiritual pressure. "Captain…" She whispered before taking off towards Hueco Mundo. Meanwhile Hitsugaya sat by Hallibel, well not really by considering she was in his lap tenderly kissing him.

Hitsugaya had sensed the spiritual pressure but figured it had been some rogue Hollow, not really caring or paying much attention. Rangiku ran into the room to see Hallibel in her captains lap kissing him "Captain!" She yelled in utter disbelief. Hitsugaya opened his eyes as did Hallibel and looked at his lieutenant.

Hallibel got up first and looked at her "Hmm and why would you be here exactly?" She asked smirking. Rangiku growled at the blond "I'm here to get Taicho back..." She spat as if ready to rip off Hallibel's lips.

Hallibel simply steeped aside "Go ahead, get him back" she said simply smirking coyly. Rangiku looked at her captain "Captain…" She said flatly, not understanding the catch. "I'm not leaving Masumoto..." "But!-" "I'd rather stay here. What do I do at the Soul Society? Fill out paperwork with no meaning. Since Aizen was defeated there has been no real threat anymore, am I to just sit and rot while filling out stack after stack of paperwork?" He said closing his eyes and crossing his arms. Rangiku stood there in disbelief and wanted to say another word but before she could Hallibel was right in front of her.

"Hmm so I wasn't mistaken, your breasts are almost as big as mine" She said calmly. "Almost…" Rangiku said growling as she clenched her fist. Hallibel with one swift tug pulled down her soul reaper robe with no effort. Rangiku blushed deeply looking down at her breasts "What are you doing- "she said before she stopped when she looked up seeing Hallibel without any clothes or under garments on.

Hallibel pushed her breasts against Rangiku's "M'hm, mine are superior" she said nonchalantly. Rangiku growled "Tch, what are you rambling about? Mine are bigger!" She said squeezing them together, basically losing sight of what she had originally came here for now, which didn't really surprise Hitsugaya.

Hallibel sighed "You have to squeeze them together? Pathetic." She stated then grabbing Rangiku's butt. Rangiku squeaked at the sudden assault on her behind from the third Espada then grabbed hers smirking. Hallibel seemed unfazed then in one flash of a movement pinned Rangiku to the ground smirking.

Rangiku growled lowly "What are you doing…" Hallibel smirked "You interest me Soul reaper" she said grinding gently on her vagina with her own, the friction making them both wet. Hitsugaya watched in shock as his queen topped his lieutenant; oddly he was hard.

Rangiku smirked "Well someone's wet…" Hallibel smirked back then went in for a deep very wet kiss. Rangiku smiled, her lips felt like heaven oddly enough. Rangiku started to grind back against Hallibel and could feel their liquids merge. "Mmm enough of this" Hallibel said breaking the kiss then standing up pulling Rangiku with her then forcing her to her knees. Rangiku blinked "Wha-" but before she could finish Hallibel forced her Vagina near her mouth while Rangiku's mouth was open.

Rangiku moaned gently and felt some of Hallibel's liquids spill into her mouth and a drip feel onto her tongue. That single drip tasted even better than her lips, Rangiku then began licking up the liquids then cautiously licking her vagina slowly. This drew a moan from Hallibel as she panted a little.

Rangiku slipped her tongue in her vagina forcefully and in turn more of Hallibel's juices came out little by little. Rangiku smirked, she had Hallibel vulnerable. Rangiku began to push her tongue from side to side hitting her folds and Hallibel moaned loudly. By now Hitsugaya was full blown turned on. He quickly got up from his chair and pulled down the jeans he wore then boxers.

Hitsugaya smirked and walked up behind Hallibel stealthily then slid his dick into her butt slowly. Hallibel moaned even louder and looked back at Hitsugaya "Oh you're a dirty king…" She purred. Hitsugaya smirked and began to kiss her neck while thrusting in and out of her butt slowly. Rangiku noticed her captain having some fun then smirked and used this moment to quickly move her hand and rub her clit roughly.

Hallibel screamed now and then began to cum in her mouth. Rangiku quickly licked up all the liquids she was given then pulled away seductively. Hitsugaya smirked and kept thrusting until Hallibel pulled him away then laid him down in between herself and Rangiku. Rangiku's eyes bulged at how large he was. "Wow captain holding back where you?" she said seductively rubbing it tenderly.

Hallibel got down on her knee's then slid his dick between her giant breasts. Rangiku pouted "That's not fair…" She said pouting a little. Hallibel smirked "We will share, minute for each of us" she said looking at Hitsugaya "Do you like that idea?" She purred. Hitsugaya nodded not being able to talk what so ever. Hallibel smirked and started to move her breasts up and down as his head kept coming up and down.

Hallibel smirked and leaned down then took his head into her mouth. She was amazing with blowjobs; she always made them feel great. Hallibel kept giving it sloppy wet kisses and strands of saliva left her mouth after every kiss. She increased the pace and kept licking it whenever she could.

Rangiku smirked "It's been a minute, pass the giant beast over." She said jiggling her breasts. Hallibel let out an annoyed growl and released his dick from her breasts and mouth. Rangiku wasted little to no time at all putting Hitsugaya's dick between her huge breasts.

Rangiku smirked and began to move her body up and down as Hitsugaya panted lightly in pleasure. "Mmm do you like that captain" she said in a sultry tone purring almost. Hitsugaya let out a moan in response as she took his dick in her mouth letting her tongue rub all over it covering with her saliva. Hitsugaya began to pant as he felt some precum come out.

Rangiku licked it up quickly then let go a little "Oh captain I never knew you tasted so good" she all but purred. Hitsugaya panted as Rangiku kept moving her body and licking his head with her tongue as some more precum dripped out. Hallibel smirked "Times up…" she said pulling Hitsugaya's dick in her mouth and kissing with the same wet and sloppy kisses as before.

Hitsugaya moaned loudly as he released a lot of cum in her mouth. Rangiku pouted "That's not fair, it wasn't even a minute!" Hitsugaya sat up panting his hair had fallen down from all the sweat.

"Don't worry Masumoto you'll get yours soon"


	3. Fucked Silly

Hitsugaya sat up panting lightly as his silver hair had fallen down from its usual standing position. Hallibel smiled and stood up slowly "I'm go wash up, feel free to join me Shiro, of course after you visit your room for a while. It is right down the hall, two doors down and on the right." She said almost purring as she turned away walking towards the bathroom.

Rangiku slowly stood up and followed her Captain who began to leave the room "Hey Captain mind if I ask you a question?" Rangiku said looking at her captain. Hitsugaya nodded lightly as his hair bobbed a little before he pushed it to the side so he could see. Rangiku sighed "Why'd you leave…Why did you leave your family and friends…Paperwork can't be the only reason..." She asked a slight tear appearing in her eye.

Hitsugaya looked away, not having a reaction "I left the soul society because I don't trust anyone there anymore…besides you Matsumoto" He said in a blank tone. "W-what? Why..?" She asked in a weak voice. "After Gin, Aizen, and Tosen's betrayal I swore I would not trust anyone else in the soul society…Not even Momo. You remember don't you? During the battle she addressed him as 'Captain'" He said having bitterness now too his tone. "But Captain what about Kira and Hisagi…?" She asked frowning.

Hitsugaya frowned "True, I trust them, but I have wanted to leave the Soul Society for a long time. This seemed to be the perfect opportunity…I suppose you could say I feared if I did not take it I would not have any other chance." He said dully his eyes blank and his body remained still. He felt a slight tear roll down his cheek but as soon as it had it froze and fell from his cheek.

Rangiku wasn't sure what to say and tried to speak but her mouth couldn't form the words. But before she could even think of what to say Hitsugaya spoke "Matsumoto…will you stay?" He asked simply as he held his head low and turned it looking into her eyes with a slight shine to them that even if they were dull still shined. Rangiku blinked and was barely able to form any words but managed to croak out "What…" "Will you stay at Hueco Mundo with me…Matsumoto" He asked again as Rangiku noticed the shine in his eyes.

"Yes captain…" She said calmly on instinct not even thinking one bit. Hitsugaya smiled and kissed her on the lips gently "Thank you…Matsumoto." He said a smile on his face as his eyes seemed to have gained life and even radiated from that shine he had. Rangiku smiled "Yes captain" Hitsugaya smiled and began to walk away until Rangiku grabbed him and yanked him into her room with a cat like smirk "Oh no you don't get off that easily captain" she said pushing him onto the bed gently.

Hitsugaya blinked then smirked again "Oh really now" Rangiku nodded and got on top of him having already removed any articles of clothing she had on then taking off whatever Hitsugaya had worn. Rangiku began kissing his upper neck and jaw area lovingly her hands running down Hitsugaya's spine. Hitsugaya smirked as he rubbed his dick against her vagina tenderly. "Oh Captain, your mine now" she said pinning him against the bed pulling out a pair of handcuffs she had found in the drawer.

Hitsugaya looked at the handcuffs blinking tilting his head. Rangiku was quick as hell as she handcuffed his hands together behind his head. Hitsugaya blushed deeply; it was odd feeling helpless. Rangiku smirked "Because I don't want Hallibel hearing you moan, oh and trust me captain you'll moan." She purred grabbing her panties she had taken off and gagging Hitsugaya with them.

True, Hitsugaya could break out of these binds in a second but he decided to let Rangiku do what she wanted. Rangiku tapped her chin thoughtfully "Hmm now that I have you what should I do?" She questioned. Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes "She can do all this but can't decide what to do…" He thought. Rangiku's eyes caught Hitsugaya massive erection within moments.

She purred lightly and slid down slowly, leaving a trail of kissed before she took the dick into her mouth, gently letting her tongue rub the tip of his dick. Hitsugaya moaned very lightly, almost inaudible. Rangiku smirked and attempted to deep throat it as she choked on it as his head hit her throat. Hitsugaya blushed as Rangiku choked a little but kept it in her mouth her tongue lying on the base of his dick.

Rangiku after about a minute pulled it out of her mouth as it was covered in her saliva and a bit of precum. "Oh captain you're getting horny so quickly aren't you? Hmm we will have to change that." She said standing up then removing the gag then putting her vagina right in front of his face over his mouth. Hitsugaya smirked; he had truthfully wanted to do this for a while.

He slid his tongue into her wet vagina slowly. He let his lips massage the outside around it. Rangiku moaned gently as she felt Hitsugaya's tongue inside of her; she had wanted this for so so long that it drove her to the point of where she masturbated to this kind of fantasy. Hitsugaya smirked as began to thrash his tongue around inside her making her squirm slightly.

Hitsugaya kept thrashing but slowly stopped as his tongue then moved side to side rubbing against her inner walls. He lured Rangiku into a false sense of tenderness as he flicked his tongue upwards with great speed as it then hit the bottom of her clit. Rangiku screamed in pleasure "Captain!" she yelled arching her back.

Hitsugaya brought his tongue back down then shot it right back up over and over until Rangiku grabbed his hair panting "Captain I am going to cum soon if you don't stop!" She pouted slightly. Hitsugaya smirked "Good I want you to" he said shoving his tongue into her as he thrashed it all about hitting up, down, left, and right. Rangiku tried to hold it back until she released and cum poured into Hitsugaya's mouth and some drizzled out of it as well.

"Oh Captain…" She moaned unlocking the handcuffs "Fuck me captain…Make me your slave" she begged laying back as Hitsugaya got back on top of her smirking pushing "Your mine now Matsumoto" He said in a deep voice as sweat rolling down his cheek as he gently placed his dick at her entrance. Rangiku panted after the massive orgasm she had just had.

Hitsugaya smirked and shoved his dick into her balls deep making Rangiku scream in pure pleasure and bliss. It was a good thing she had came so that she had some sort of lube or else that would have been twice as painful. "Oh captain yes….fuck me and make me your bitch!" she said in pleasure as Hitsugaya smirked and pulled out only leaving the head inside then ramming back into her harder making the bed shake.

Rangiku was moaned loudly "Oh my god captain keep this up and I'll never be able to go back to the soul society! I won't be able to live without your dick!" she yelled. Hitsugaya smirked and began to kiss her ample breasts letting his tongue roll over the little nubs of flesh. Rangiku moaned very load until Hitsugaya reached behind him and grabbed her panties and put them in her mouth "Mmm there now you'll be quiet" he said seductively thrusting back in harder.

Rangiku tried to moan but to no avail as her body shook from sheer pleasure. Hitsugaya smirked and began to thrusts faster keeping the same power in his thrusts as before. "Fuck my tight pussy Shiro! I don't care if I get pregnant I want that huge cock inside me!" She gushed lovingly looking at him sweetly. Hitsugaya smirked but suddenly began to cum a whole lot.

The cum gushed out of his hard dick and began to fill up Rangiku. After a couple seconds it drizzled out of her tight pussy onto the bed or her stomach. Rangiku was panting having a faraway look in her eyes. "Hmm I think I fucked her silly" He thought with a smirk.


	4. Steamy Shower Scene

Hitsugaya had left Rangiku's room after gather a towel that was placed in the room, which was oddly the only fabric in the room he had to cover himself with. A thought suddenly came into his mind, Hallibel! She was waiting for him in or out of the shower. Hitsugaya quickly flash stepped throughout the giant place until he found the bathroom, he hadn't been in there a whole lot since coming to Hueco Mundo.

He opened the door and saw Hallibel just laying back in the shower her eyes closed as water poured over her naked, gorgeous body. Hitsugaya blushed softly and spoke gently "H-Hallibel…?" He said hesitantly. Hallibel opened one eye "I was starting to think you were going leave **my** Shiro" she said in a light voice.

Hitsugaya blinked then gently placed the towel down on the nearby toilet. Hitsugaya then proceeded to quickly get into the tub and lay on top of Hallibel kissing her gently "I could never leave you my Queen…" he whispered lovingly kissing her neck gently. Hallibel smiled as the warm water feel on her and held onto Hitsugaya's back "Oh Shiro…" She whispered.

Hitsugaya smiled and kept lovingly kissing her neck tenderly then pulled away grabbing some body soap "No lets clean you up you dirty girl" he said in a deep husky voice as water poured down his body and he squeezed some of it into his hand and rubbed them together. Hitsugaya placed his hands on her neck gently scrubbing a little then kissing Hallibel on the nose tenderly as he pulled back then rubbing her shoulders in a massaging sort of way.

Hallibel let out a moan of satisfaction as Hitsugaya then rubber her tan arms his soft touch sending slight shivers down her skin. Hitsugaya smirked and attempted to tickle her armpits as Hallibel giggled expectantly, he had only heard he laugh seductively, this was new and oddly cute. Hitsugaya smiled and began to kiss her lovingly now working his way down rubbing her sides a little.

His tongue dominated Hallibel's quickly as he began to get slightly hard. Hitsugaya's hands went up to her breasts as he rolled the nubs of flesh between his thumb and pointer finger gently. He then rubbed the rest of her breasts slowly as he usual tan skin was covered in soap. Hallibel broke the kiss and let's water run over her bountiful breasts and the rest for her gorgeous body.

Hitsugaya smiled and watched as the water ran over them and soap rinsed off. Hitsugaya smirked then covered his semi hard dick in soap. Hallibel blinked in curiosity of what he was doing "Shiro?" She questioned, blinking again. Hitsugaya smirked and pulled her close "Let me give you a very hard scrubbing" He said smirking kissing her with tongue as she pushed his soap covered dick into her semi-wet vagina.

Hallibel attempted to moan in satisfaction but with Hitsugaya kissing her it was muffled. Hitsugaya pulled it out a little then rammed it right back in and kept doing so. Hallibel was getting slightly annoyed with the fact her moans kept getting muffled so she broke the kiss slightly and yelled loudly "Oh yes! Shiro fuck me harder!" she yelled loud enough so that anyone within a mile radius of there could here.

Hitsugaya blinked then smirked as he rammed her much harder than he ever believed he could making Hallibel moan in pure bliss. Hallibel clenched the sides of the tub to keep herself from shaking all over the tub. Hitsugaya kept up his thrusting then began to lick her neck and nibble at it gently. Hallibel couldn't stop moaning as her pussy had become so wet it was hard to tell what was water and what was her liquids.

Hitsugaya stopped nibbling at her neck for a moment "My god Hallibel your pussy is so tight…" he said panting and sweating. Hallibel meant to respond but instead had ended up orgasming immensely. Hitsugaya felt her warm cum around his dick and that had sent him over the edge as he released inside of her twice as much as she had.

His cum dripped out of her vagina as she pulled his dick out panting gently. Hallibel smirked and quickly moved pinning him to the tub. "Mmmm you a dirty King…" she said squirting some liquid soap all over his upper body then rubbing it slowly and gently as it washed off from the water. Hallibel smiled as Hitsugaya laid there submissive for the moment and decided to capitalize and push her bountiful breasts right in his face.

Hitsugaya squirmed as it was slightly difficult to breathe. "No squirming Shiro" She said seductively with a coy smirk. Under the circumstances a regular man would suffocate but Hitsugaya had already had to deal with this Rangiku for a very long time so he had a bit of experience. Hallibel smirked but then blushed slightly as she felt Hitsugaya's tongue run around the sides her breasts.

Hallibel moaned gently then pulled away smirking then went in kissing him wildly as one hand kept his hands together and the other stroked his still hard dick. Hallibel loved the feeling of the cum on his dick and kept rubbing gently. Hallibel smirked and pulled back slightly as her hair was now all wet and hung to the side covering one eye.

Hallibel had decided it was time to do what she wanted. She poured some liquid soap into her hands then rubbing it all over Hitsugaya's dick. Once it was covered in the soap completely she turned and sat so it went into her butt. She moaned gently and began to bring her butt up then push it back down as she moaned gently. Hitsugaya moaned lightly then wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her down to him and began to thrust in pattern with her.

"Oh Shiro…" she moaned gently in pleasure as Hitsugaya began to control the situation thrusting harder and faster. The soap was making slushing sounds as he went faster and harder "Oh god I won't be able tom stand for a while…" Hallibel panted heavily. "Gah Hallibel! Why does your butt have to be so tight…Oh god I'm going to cu-" He almost said before he began to release a lot of cum into her butt some dripping into the tub gently. Hallibel smirked and looked back "Never leave me" she whispered gently. Hitsugaya held her closer to his chest "I never would…"


	5. Still In The Bathroom

After Hitsugaya and Hallibel got out of the tub and dried each other off, each respectively feeling the other up. Hitsugaya kissed Hallibel's cheek "Want to go to our room?" He asked yawning lightly, wrapping the towel around his waist. Hallibel shrugged sliding on some white panties then a small white skirt "Nah I think I am go get your boxers back" She said simply, yawning as she slid on a tight white V-neck shirt.

Hitsugaya blushed slightly sliding on his black shirt "How did you know?" He asked looking away rubbing the back of his wet head. Hallibel sighed "You think I don't notice when my King pulls down his pants without boxers?" She asked tilting her head ringing out her super wet blond hair. Hallibel then looked over at Hitsugaya and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him close "How about this, you go into the bedroom and wait for me while I go get your boxers back hmmm?" she said seductively as her eyes looked right into his seductively.

Hitsugaya countered with the same kind of seductive scared holding her and smiled "Ok but first…" he whispered as he kissed her neck slowly dragging his tongue across her tan skin letting his hands roam her stomach. Hallibel moaned gently hanging her head back and shivered at Hitsugaya's touch. Slowly Hitsugaya worked his way down to her bountiful breasts and licked the right ones nub of flesh.

Hallibel looked down "Oh Shiro lick them good….I want them to be covered in your sticky saliva." Hallibel moaned as Hitsugaya began to lick the right one slowly leaving trails of saliva.

After it was completely covered in his saliva Hitsugaya took it into his mouth sucking on it lovingly as his tongue flicked across it. Meanwhile Hitsugaya's hand had worked its way down to Hallibel's moist vagina. His fingers ran across her entrance until he suddenly shoved two of them into her tight vagina and pulled away from her right breast "Oh you're so wet my queen…" the snow haired male whispered.

Hallibel moaned in pure bliss as she grabbed Hitsugaya's head and forced his lips onto her left nipple making him lick it and take as much as he could into his mouth. Hitsugaya moaned and let all his salvia run over her breast until Hallibel let him pull away. Hallibel looked down at her wet breasts and smirked "Good Shiro" She whispered seductively in his ear.

Hitsugaya smiled and sunk down replacing his fingers with his lips and kissed her vagina gently then shoved his tongue into her entrance as he grabbed her nice firm butt which he then proceeded to slap roughly. Hallibel blushed lightly and moaned gently tilting her head back as some water dripped from her blond hair.

Hitsugaya smiled gently as he made his tongue thrash around inside of her pulling her closer with his hands so his tongue could get even deeper inside her tight vagina. Hallibel moaned "Oh god yes…it feels so nice inside of me" the blond said hotly then looking down rubbing her hands through his silver hair as Hitsugaya's tongue continued to thrash around as he felt some of her juices drip onto his tongue.

He stopped then began to swirl his tongue around her insides getting whatever of her tasty juices that he could as he closed his eyes swallowing some of it. Hallibel moaned even louder watching Hitsugaya ravage her nice tight pussy with his wet tongue. Hitsugaya was enjoying the taste of her as his tongue shoved upwards hitting her clit making Hallibel blush deeply and cum a lot.

Hitsugaya began to swallow her delicious cum as some dripped out between her thighs sliding to the ground. Hallibel blushed then pinned him down to the warm tiled ground smirking kissing his chest slowly working his way down. She then realized that Hitsugaya was built quite well oddly enough. Hallibel kissed his abs gently then licked them quickly, smirking as she felt Hitsugaya shiver.

Hitsugaya ran his fingers threw her blond wet hair smiling gently down at her. Hallibel made a devious smirk as she slid down more putting his hard dick into her mouth rubbing it against her teeth. Hitsugaya moaned in pure bliss tilting his head back as his silver hair feel back as well. Hallibel smiled and shoved his whole giant dick into her mouth as it hit her throat making her make noises that turned Hitsugaya on.

"Oh my Queen…I love you so much" He whispered as Hallibel pulled back letting his dick fall out of her mouth. Hitsugaya's dick shimmered in the light as it was covered in Hallibel's saliva. Hitsugaya smiled as Hallibel went back down on his duck and took only the head into her mouth swirling the tongue around the tip of it while jerking it off with her soft tan hands.

Hitsugaya panted "Oh god…" He panted as Hallibel jerked it off faster while she took more into her mouth and kept flicking her tongue across the top of it. Her tongue then began to swirl around it while she sucked hard making Hitsugaya tremble in sheer pleasure as he shivered "I'm going to cum soon Hallibel!" Hitsugaya exclaimed, quickly panting in short breaths. Hallibel pulled his dick out of her mouth then crawled up to him kissing his cheek "We don't want that now do we" she whispered seductively licking his cheek.

Hitsugaya blushed wishing she was still licking his dick and wasn't sure how to respond. Hallibel rolled her eyes "Don't worry you'll cum" she said hotly then smirked wider looking into his teal eyes "Except it's going to be in my tight ass" She said whispering turning around and laying on top of him as she forcibly made Hitsugaya's dick into her ass.

Hitsugaya moaned loud as hell and could be heard all throughout Hueco Mundo. Hallibel smirked as she lifted her butt up then slammed it down as screamed in pure bliss. It was a mixture of slight pain but overwhelming pleasure. Hallibel smiled and kept doing the same motion until Hitsugaya smirked pulling her upper body down onto him as he grabbed her breasts which was difficult due to their size.

He pinched her nipples gently as Hallibel kept lifting her lower body and slamming it down. Hallibel blushed lightly as Hitsugaya gently bit her neck "Mmm I'm going to claim you" he said seductively biting again gently while sucking a little. Hallibel blushed slightly and moaned as she suddenly felt Hitsugaya's cum cover her butt.

Hallibel blushed and let her butt lay back down hearing the sounds from her cum. Hitsugaya smirked and pulled away seeing a mark on her neck "Good your mine now" He whispered expecting Hallibel to lay back. Instead Hallibel turned over quickly and bit his neck gently as her tongue rubbed all over it. Hitsugaya blushed and moaned gently as Hallibel backed up looking at the mark "And now your mine" she whispered lying on top of him with a seductive smirk on her face.


	6. New Uniforms

After the whole shower incident had occurred, Hallibel lead Hitsugaya to their joint bedroom, for a non-sexual surprise. Hitsugaya walked in behind the blond haired beauty and blinked as Hallibel suddenly held up a set of black colored garments. She turned smiling "I figured if were staying here we should have some sort of uniform other than just jeans and a shirt…" she said looking at the clothes.

She held a jacket for Hitsugaya that was long that covered his whole chest and was a jacket similar to Grimmjow's except the jacket was black with gray lines around the edges also on the collar were solid black feathers. She had matching black pants that he could wear as well. Hallibel's was the same as her Espada uniform except for the fact it was black like Hitsugaya's along with the grey edges and black feathers around the collar.

As for her pants, she had none. It was a simple black skirt that went to her knee, also there were black feathers at the bottom of it. Hitsugaya blinked and slid the jacket on, it was kind of loose but it fit just right and he slid on his pants that were slightly stiff. Hitsugaya looked up going to thank her but blushed deeply at Hallibel's uniform, it looked amazing on her. Hallibel raised an eyebrow "Shiro" she asked blinking tilting her head the side as her wet hair fell to the side as well.

Hitsugaya moved close and kissed her lips gently and lovingly smiling then pulled away for a moment looking into her to beautiful green eyes "I love the clothes my…" he blushed at what he would say next, he had said that he loved someone but never called them his lover. He swallowed somewhat harder and kissed her again but before his lips met hers he whispered "My beautiful love…" Hallibel smiled and kissed back.

After some time Hitsugaya withdrew panting for breath, it was then he noticed a third uniform that was more a kimono, just a solid black robe, yet again with the grey on edges. On this one though the feathers were on the collar and edges of the opening where the arms went though. Hitsugaya looked at his…love and tilted his head blinking "Hallibel, what's the third one for?" he asked in a curious voice.

Hallibel looked behind her and smiled "Oh yes I'm go give that one to Rangiku." She said turning around and scooping it up then turning kissing Hitsugaya "I'll be back in a few _love__"_ she said emphasizing the love part. She entered the hallway then flash stepped throughout the palace till she came right to Rangiku's door. She opened it smirking and saw Rangiku on her bed spinning a pair of handcuffs on her fingers.

Hallibel smirked slightly and held up the article of clothing "This is your new uniform" she said in a somewhat dull tone. Rangiku eyed the dress lightly then smirked 'Oh looks beautiful, should certainly magnify my breasts~" she said cheerfully but a hint of mischief in her tone. Hallibel smiled more and nodded "Yes Hitsugaya seems to like them a lot" She said eyeing Rangiku's body on the bed.

Rangiku didn't respond but said something else "Mmm how about you come over here and put that on me" she said hotly sitting up a little. Hallibel stepped in a little then kicked the door shut flashing right on top of Rangiku shoving her tongue into her mouth grabbing both her wrists. Rangiku kissed back with her tongue coiling around hers in interest.

Hallibel slipped her garments off her breaking the kiss then looking seeing she had no bra whatsoever. Rangiku smirked and pulled of Hallibel's uniform quickly even the skirt and blushed looking at her gigantic breasts. Rangiku grabbed Hallibel's back and pulled her closer taking her left breast into her mouth sucking on the nub of flesh gently. Hallibel blushed slightly watching the strawberry blond suck on her hardening nub of flesh.

Hallibel looked at Rangiku's neck and leaned down and bit and nibbled on it gently. Her tongue rolled across the area of flesh then nibbled on it again marking her. Doing this made Rangiku moan with the breast in her mouth. After tagging her and being satisfied Hallibel pulled/ripped down Rangiku's pants as she still sucked on the left breast then pulled away leaving a trail of saliva.

Hallibel smirked "Oh you're a dirty girl aren't you" she said smirking as Rangiku looked up with lust in her eyes "Oh yes, no let me have my way with your tight little pussy" she said hotly pinning Hallibel then handcuffing her hands behind her struggled for a moment having lost control of the current situation as Rangiku straddled her biting her own lips.

Rangiku then slid down and quickly shoved two fingers into her nice wet vagina. Hallibel bit her lip and moaned gently until Rangiku's other hand covered her mouth "Shh now my little naughty girl." She whispered. Rangiku looked down at her wet vagina and began to pull her fingers out then slam them back in at fast speeds. Hallibel moaned loudly but it was muffled because of Rangiku's hand.

"Oh don't act you don't like it, you're wet you naughty little vixen..." She said in a seductive tone fingering her even harder. Hallibel moaned even louder as she came a lot covering Rangiku's fingers in her juices. Hallibel crawled up to her and put her fingers into Hallibel's mouth "Mmm lick them dry~" she said hotly. Hallibel's fingers swirled around Rangiku's cum covered finger slowly as she tasted herself; damn she tasted good.

Rangiku pulled her fingers out then smiled sliding down to Hallibel's moist vagina and licked some of the cum on the outside; man she tasted good. Hallibel had already escaped those handcuffs and sat up slowly as to not attract her attention then within a second grabbed the back of Rangiku's head shoving her tongue into her vagina making Rangiku let out a startled shriek.

Rangiku sighed figuring this would have happened at some point and let Hallibel pushed her tongue deeper, she thrashed her tongue around her insides hotly making Hallibel moan louder than before. Rangiku pushed her tongue as far up as she could hitting the very bottom of Hallibel's clit. Hallibel screamed in pleasure as she came in Rangiku's mouth.

Rangiku graciously accepted her cum and swallowed it all except for a few drops the slipped out. Hallibel smiled and pulled Rangiku on top of her slipping on her uniform then kissing her cheek as Rangiku put Hallibel's uniform on her slowly. Rangiku smirked after that and began to gently nibble on Hallibel's neck grabbing her left boob.

Hallibel blushed as she felt the feathers from Rangiku's uniform brush her face gently. Hallibel allowed her to nibble on her neck then lick it lovingly. Hallibel let out a gentle moan as Rangiku finished pulling Hallibel close "Mmm you should spend the night here~" She said smirking. Hallibel smiled "I wish I could but I have a little Shiro to get back to~" She said lovingly. Rangiku made a devious smirk "Then how about we BOTH go back~" She suggested with a devious smirk.


	7. Finale Part 1

Hallibel after having had sex with Rangiku returned to her room with Hitsugaya by herself. Hitsugaya was leaning back against the bed watching the Hueco Mundo Discovery Channel but then shuddered when he saw two Vasto Lorde's close to having sex. He quickly turned off the TV and looked at his love smiling gently. Hallibel smiled back and slid into bed right next to him nibbling on his ear then whispering hotly into the silver haired man's ear "Mmm Rangiku needs to be punished my love" she purred licking his ear lobe then as her bleach blond hair tickling his neck.

Hitsugaya blushed gently at this but didn't respond. Hallibel smirked and continued on "Oh she fingered my tight little pussy so hard, and then she made me lick her out. Oh the best those was when we rubbed our breasts together and whoever got hard first lost" she whispered all in one breathe her voice ragged and raspy. Hitsugaya panted a little then looked over at his love smirking and claimed her lips with passion pinning her rubbing his almost fully hard dick against her moist vagina teasing her making her whine lightly.

Hitsugaya broke the kiss smirking as his green eyes gleamed into her teal ones "Then allow me to go punish her" he said smirking sliding off of her flash stepping to Rangiku's room and he suddenly heard moaning. Hitsugaya blushed slightly as he quietly slid the door open looking at the busty women who was sitting on her bed in her uniform fingering herself.

Hitsugaya got turned on from the sight of his love pleasuring herself when she suddenly moaned "Oh Hitsugaya…Oh yes put your big dick in my mouth" Rangiku moaned as she pulled her delicate fingers away from her moist sex and licked them slowly. Hitsugaya smiled and slid in and flashed right onto Rangiku making the taller blond jump and squeak "Toshiro!" she yelped blushing deeply "How long were you there" she whispered clearly embarrassed.

Hitsugaya smirked "Long enough" he said simply as he took her own fingers and licked them gently sending shivers down her spine. She giggled gently "I've never seen you this nice captain" she said smiling at him. Hitsugaya smirked "Well without a Mount Everest of papers to do I guess my stress is relieved slightly" He said blushing a little bit.

Rangiku smirked claiming the smaller man's lips pinning him now gently grinding against him. Hitsugaya blushed, he had claimed here to "punish" her and he would be damned if it didn't happen. Within a moment he pinned Rangiku on her back and slid down a little rubbing his thumb over one of her nipples gently. Rangiku whined "Shiro! I want to have some fun too!" She exclaimed with a pout.

Hitsugaya smirked "No I'm here to punish you" he whispered in her ear hotly. Rangiku was close to asking why until Hitsugaya slammed as deep as he could into her. Rangiku let out a loud moan of pleasure as she was already wet. Hitsugaya smirked and began thrusting harder and harder but at a decent pace as well. Rangiku began to moan till she felt Hitsugaya gag her with a pair of solid white panties most likely Hallibel's.

Rangiku smirked as she then saw Hallibel behind Hitsugaya then retraining him grabbing his arms, the plan had worked. Hitsugaya blinked looking back at Hallibel who had a seductive smirk "Mmm your our sexy little captive now Shiro-kun" she said seductively as Rangiku crawled up to his nice hard dick. Rangiku slid it into her mouth as Hallibel whispered dirty things in his ear nibbling on his ear lobe smirking.

Hitsugaya moaned loudly as Rangiku continued to suck on his dick. Rangiku's tongue rubbed all over it slowly and teasingly as he tongue flicked every now and then across his head quickly. Hitsugaya moaned a bit louder as Hallibel then nibbled on his neck marking his neck all up. Hitsugaya moaned gently "I love you Hallibel, I love you Rangiku" he said panting gently.

Rangiku replied to this my sucking harder on his quite large dick as she played with his balls teasingly as Hallibel smirked "I love you to my love" she said smirking. Hitsugaya leaned back against her in bliss as Rangiku had finally pushed him far enough, he came in her mouth. Rangiku swallowed most of it and let the rest drip down his dick.

Hallibel smirked but didn't let go off his arms until Rangiku got up and held the males arms smirking at him "Mmm Shiro you taste good" She whispered hotly. Hallibel smirked and laid Hitsugaya's lower half down and then slid her butt down onto it smirking. Hitsugaya moaned gently as Hallibel would rise then slid back down releasing loud quick moans.

Hitsugaya smirked and began to increases his pace when she raised intent of making her scream. Hallibel kept the same action up as Hitsugaya leaned back against Rangiku who had proceeded to lick his neck with lust and love. Hitsugaya smirked as he soon came within Hallibel's amazingly tight and tan ass. Hallibel moaned feeling the warm juices shoot into her making her moan his name quite loudly.

Hitsugaya smiled as Hallibel reluctantly traded places with Rangiku who instead to vaginal sex over anal. Rangiku slid on top of the smaller man smirking with devious intent as she began to make out with him her tongue fighting for dominance which Hitsugaya would allow, just this one time. Rangiku went fast to start off without letting up soon smirking clearly as her tongue glided across his icy teeth then basically wrapped around his tongue.

Hitsugaya smiled as Hallibel kept a loose grip on him with one hand. Her other hand stroking through his gentle silver hair. Hallibel smirked "Oh Shiro you're being so submissive my little silver haired cutie" she said smirking smelling his hair. Hitsugaya wanted to respond but his tongue and mouth for that matter were a bit…preoccupied. Hitsugaya kept thrusting harder and harder as he had noticed Rangiku was close to climaxing since she broke the kiss panting as sweat dripped down his face.


End file.
